Renacimiento
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Y aún recuerdas muchas cosas. No necesariamente tienes que llorar para demostrar dolor. Puede que no expreses nada pero por dentro ardes en rabia y es cuando nuevamente mueres, la ira te carcome. Pero siempre renaces. [Ereri - Ritra / One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** _**Shingeki No Kyojin – Attack on Titan**_, (c) _Hajime Isayama_.

**Advertencia:**

- Spoiler del manga y del capítulo 21 del anime.

- Ritra Unilateral. (aunque quizás no tan unilateral)

- Un ligero Ereri. (Tácito)

**Summary:** Y aún recuerdas muchas cosas. No necesariamente tienes que llorar para demostrar dolor. Puede que no expreses nada pero por dentro ardes en rabia y es cuando nuevamente mueres, la ira te carcome. Pero siempre renaces.

* * *

.

.

.

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta

**Renacimiento**

.

.

.

Los únicos que presencian su lamento son el profundo silencio y un cielo que cruelmente se viste hermoso, el atardecer decoraba todo el firmamento totalmente despejado, como a él le gusta… con una impecable pulcritud, ni una mísera nube. ¿Acaso tenía que ser necesario? Cada instante amenaza con ser perfecto… ¿Y él?

El sargento simplemente deja que sus facciones sigan inquebrantables.

Pero por muy fuerte que sea y rudo que se vea, sin duda en ese cuerpo que ha tenido que librar cada batalla contra cada Titán… interiormente experimenta ese vacío del cual nunca ha querido pensar ni sentir. Pero aún sigue siendo humano… Sin importar que sea tan frio a la hora de expresarse, es humano. Como todos.

Jamás se había sentido solo como en este instante. Dicen que puedes decir mucho detrás del silencio, existe un detalle claro, debes aprender a leer el silencio de una persona. Aunque nadie lo sepa quizás esa es una de las llaves para abrir poco a poco las puertas de las murallas del sargento. Eren se preguntaba en aquel momento si ese hombre al que todos admiran, respetan y a la vez temen, en algún momento se abriría a él. Y de lo único capaz que Eren se sentía para ayudar al sargento… Es acompañarlo en silencio, firme al lado de la entrada de la habitación de Rivaille a una distancia prudente.

Claro que se había dado cuenta que el sargento de seguro se sentía solo, desde que este se mostró tan ''hablador''… Y era normal, porque cualquiera sentiría impotencia cuando pierde a las personas cercanas. Eren entendía… Él había perdido a su madre hace tiempo y actualmente camaradas. Y ahora Corporal a su escuadrón y quien sabe a quién más.

Observo como aun el sargento le daba la espalda e ignoraba su presencia… Dándose cuenta que realmente no conoce nada acerca de Rivaille. ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Si lo supiera, podría entender mejor su forma de ser? Lo único que sabe acerca de este, es su usual forma de actuar, también que es un maniático con la limpieza y que… es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Entonces es cuando puedes darte cuenta que todos tenemos distintas formas para expresar el dolor. Quizás el sargento no llorará cuando todo ocurrió, se encontraban fuera de las murallas… Él no podía bajar la guardia. Después con el transcurso de los días acaso que querían ¿Verlo deprimido y ahogándose en llanto?...

Eren pensó en aquel instante que era peor ¿Expresarlo todo? O ¿Enterrar tu dolor y el único en saber qué es lo que te sucede seas tú mismo? ¿Y toda la rabia e ira explote solamente en tu interior? ¿Es lo que Rivaille hacía? y ¿En que estaría pensando Rivaille en aquel momento? ¿Estaría sufriendo? ¿De verdad se sentiría solo?

Son muchas preguntas las que se hacía el joven Jaeger. Y el único que podría responderlas es Corporal. La mirada verde del menor seguía firme y directa en el mayor que seguía dándole la espalda…

Por su parte Rivaille ya había notado la presencia de Eren desde hace buen rato, solo que el sargento continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos…

_-¡Sargento Rivaille!- en aquel momento me detuvieron, un señor con una gran sonrisa -¡Gracias por cuidar de mi hija!- eso quería decir… -¡Soy el padre de Petra! ¡Pensé en parar y darle las gracias antes de ver a mi hija!- sentí que mi rostro volvió a tensarse en más amargura de la usual y por dentro los sentimientos de impotencia volvieron -Mi hija me envió esta carta, ve- lo observaba de reojo y no pude evitarlo más, finalmente decidí darle al padre de Petra mi total campo visual mientras que nuevamente por dentro volvía la frustración, el dolor… - ella me conto que obtuvo el honor de ser de algún uso para usted- volví a observar al frente sin perder atención en el hombre, escuchando cada palabra, lamentándome por su futuro sentimiento y sintiendo esa como la primera puñalada- y que ella iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar sus expectativas…- definitivamente Petra siempre las alcanzó, no solo ella. Todos, cada uno de ellos- Bueno, usted entiende… ella estaba alardeando, no entendía cuan preocupado puede poner semejante noticia a su padre- con aquellas… la segunda puñalada, entrecerré un poco los ojos mientras mi rostro seguía endureciéndose en mis cejas. No dije nada y al parecer el padre de Petra lo entendió. Por alguna razón aunque no lo mirará, sabía que seguía sonriendo -Oh bueno… como sea... Como su padre yo, uh… era probablemente muy pronto para insistir que ella se case-ante eso mis ojos se abrieron un poco. La tercera puñalada en mi interior. Más fuerte al recordar que ella… sentía algo por mí. Siempre lo supe, ella era tan trasparente… y ella era tan - usted sabe… ella aún es joven y tiene toda una vida por delante, así que…- exacto Señor Ral, con aquello la cuarta puñalada. Con cada puñalada, siendo cuatro, no solo recordaba cuando vi a Petra muerta, en ese momento mi mente reproducía de nuevo cuando encontré a cada uno muerto… Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter… _

-Señor- en ese momento el menor trago saliva e igualmente sin titubear en un solo instante, pregunto- ¿Se siente solo?-

Corporal se volteó un poco para posar su mirada afilada en las orbes verdes de Eren, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Demostrando una mirada indescifrable para el menor. Una mirada que quería entender.

-vengativo- fue su única respuesta, volviendo a dirigir su cuerpo y vista al frente. En esa ventana de su alcoba, donde en el exterior poco a poco el ultimo crepúsculo desaparecía, invitando a la noche a aparecer- ya puedes irte- demando en un tono rudo y frio.

Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño-como ordene, señor- pero le haría caso al mayor. Retrocediendo sus pasos para voltearse e irse de la habitación del sargento pero la voz de Corporal lo detuvo. Jaeger se quedó de espaldas y solamente volteo su rostro para mirarle.

-Eren… una vez le encargue a Petra cuidar de un soldado que quedo herido mientras fui a encárgame de unos titanes. Cuando regrese ella me dijo que este no paraba de sangrar. Entonces antes de morir él me pregunto si había contribuido con la causa o había muerto en vano sin ni siguiera marcar la diferencia- le comenta mientras se dio la vuelta caminando hacía la entrada, justo en donde Eren se encuentra- le respondí que hizo lo suficiente por la época actual y por los tiempos que vendrán – en ese momento las miradas de los dos se cruzaron- Le juré exterminar a los titanes- coloco fugazmente una mano en el hombro del menor. Fue casi un roce pero que Eren pudo sentir, y sin más contacto el propio sargento dejo su habitación, dejando a Eren solo.

Eren Jaeger respiro profundo. Pero pudo entender y descubrir algo aquella noche que comenzaba.

Al llegar el día siguiente se podría apreciar al sargento caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Con las personas que se cruzaba, estas bajaban la mirada ya que como siempre, los ojos y toda la expresión facial del sargento Levi no solo eran profundos y penetrantes, aquella mirada gélida también llegan a ser petrificante.

Con sinceridad al sargento le daba igual, llamarle amargado o sin corazón. No iba a caer en ese momento en minúsculos detalles. Su mente ocupaba otros pensamientos.

Entró a su habitación observando una mesita sencilla, acercándose a esta y abriendo la gaveta. Ahí reposaba un objeto al cual tomo con delicadeza. Noto un poco de polvo por lo que en esa misma gaveta saco ese pañuelo que suele ponerse en el rostro cuando hace limpieza en el castillo y en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama dejando por un momento dicho objeto a su lado y no quitaba su mirada de este.

_-Petra este regalo lo guardaré, significa mucho para mí- _

_-¡Oh Heichou!- exclamó Gunter burlándose de la chica. _

_-¡deja de imitar a Heichou,_ _Auruo!– dijo la chica mientras llevaba a su pecho una caja mediana de color marrón con un sencillo lazo pequeño y observaba frunciendo el entrecejo a sus compañeros y amigos-y esa es una mala imitación de mi- acoto con reproche. _

_-dejen en paz a Petra- dijo Erd -seguro a Levi le encantará- agrego colocándose detrás de la única chica del escuadrón. Esta al sentir que Erd estaba detrás de ella, dio un respingo._

_-Gracias Erd- dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras pego más el regalo para el sargento contra su pecho- ¿crees que le gustará a Heichou?- pregunto comenzándose a sonrojar- lo compre para que sea de parte de todos- los tres hombres al escuchar lo último al principio se impresionaron pero después vieron a la chica con una ligera sonrisa. _

_Sabían que Levi no era una persona de halagos y que quizás agradecería solo con una mirada que ahora los cuatro comprendían. Pero tanto Petra, Auruo, Gunter y Erd apreciaban a Levi… y admiraban su forma de tomar las situaciones, sea cual sea, su sargento sabía cómo seguir adelante. Por su propia cuenta y por su escuadrón. Por ellos y los que ya descansaban en paz. _

_-tranquila- ahí Erd sonrió con malicia – le encantará tanto, que te pedirá que limpies con él su habitación- _

_-¿Oye pero eso no haría que Levi también nos quiera en esa limpieza?- preguntó Gunter con una sonrisa._

_En ese momento Auruo, Gunter y Erd apreciaron como la chica paso de un rosa pálido a un rojo evidente. Los tres riendo por lo bajo a su distinta manera y forma. Hundida en vergüenza esta estaba a un punto de comenzar a discutir con ellos._

_-Me pueden decir de que me estoy perdiendo- la voz de Levi los hizo rápidamente observar que el pelinegro se encontraba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados. _

_-¡Heichou!- exclamaron los cuatro al escuchar a Levi. _

_-y bien- Levi espero a que estos dijeran otra cosa además de referirse a él- ¿qué es tan divertido?-_

_Erd, Gunter y Auruo empujaron con una mano y al mismo tiempo a la chica de baja estura. Esta volteo su mirada mientras sonrió algo nerviosa y nuevamente observo al frente. _

_-¡V-vera Heichou!- exclamo esta vez Petra mientras se acercaba al sargento. Le ofreció la caja con el lazo. Levi la examino por un momento y él finalmente la tomo entre su mano- es de parte de nosotros cuatro- respiro profundo y sonrió con ese cariño que siempre expresaba la joven._

_La mirada de Levi fue primordialmente para Petra. Nuevamente al regalo y después al resto de su escuadrón que también le devolvían la mirada. Había pensado en separar sus labios para decir algo pero simplemente dio un asentimiento con su cabeza, que al parecer fue bien recibido por estos, notándose que la sonrisa de Petra fue de felicidad. Y de esa forma Levi se retiró._

-gracias- Y antes de que se pudiera apreciar una posible sonrisa, quizás de felicidad al recuerdo, acompañada posiblemente con cierto toque melancólico, o tristeza. Levi ya se había cubierto su rostro con aquel pañuelo.

-Heichou- una voz conocida lo hizo subir la mirada y dirigirla a la entrada. Eren Jaeger está dentro de su habitación y… ¿con una escoba?

-he venido a hacer la limpieza con usted, Heichou- informo ante la mirada inquisidora del pelinegro. Un silencio profundo comenzó a producirse en la habitación.

-Quizás la traducción a lo que dijo Eren sea ''Vengo a acompañarte''- en ese momento en el pasillo estaba una mujer de lentes con una sonrisa y un plumero- vamos Irvin, creo que Levi está ahorita en buenas manos-

-¿Tú dices?- dijo este sonriendo de medio lado mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo del castillo, yéndose de ese lugar- bueno, Eren es lo único que le queda de su escuadrón- comento con un suspiro mientras jugaba con el propio plumero que portaba- por otro lado, no quería limpiar-

-Ni yo tampoco. Ese enano es demasiado exigente- admitió Hanji con una pequeña risa que fue secunda por la de Smith. Aunque ambos sentían y entendían a Levi. Pero por ahora Hanji tenía razón, lo dejarían en buenas manos.

Levi se levantó de su cama, no sin antes tomar entre sus manos la daga que le había regalado su escuadrón. Dicho objeto no paso por alto para Eren que lo miro con cierta curiosidad.

-esto que ves aquí, es una promesa de ahora en adelante- sin decir nada más volvió a dejarla en su lugar, cerrando la gaveta. Después su mirada verde oliva se cruzó con la verde expresiva del menor-bien mocoso, no perdamos tiempo-

Levi había aceptado la propuesta de Eren.

-¡Si Heichou!-

Si algo de lo que estaba seguro Eren, es que en la continua lucha contra los titanes… Levi no estaba solo. Ambos perseguían un mismo fin, exterminarlos a todos. Si hubiera sido más rápido, la noche anterior quizás Levi hubiese escuchado sus palabras.

_Eren Jaeger respiro profundo. Pero pudo entender y descubrir algo aquella noche que comenzaba._

_-Sin importar cuantas veces hayas visto la muerte, hayas sentido el dolor y tus facciones endurezcan más. Siempre le harás honor a tu nombre: renacimiento- _

.

.

Petra: Y aún recuerdas muchas cosas. No necesariamente tienes que llorar para demostrar dolor. Puede que no expreses nada pero por dentro ardes en rabia y es cuando nuevamente mueres, la ira te carcome. Pero siempre renaces… Heichou es digno de admirar…

Auruo: Por todos aquellos a los que aprecias y les guardas respetos. Estén aún contigo o ya hayan partido. Sus esfuerzos no serán en vano y llevarás sus recuerdos hasta que des tu último aliento…

Erd: Siempre serás tú. Hombre de palabra. Porque no es necesario verte llorar para saber que el Sargento Rivaille siente y es sensible. Con tus acciones es más que claro… Levi

Gunter: Por eso siempre llevas a cabo tus promesas. Por eso no crees en las promesas falsas. Eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad…

Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter: Sin importar cuantas veces hayas visto la muerte, hayas sentido el dolor y tus facciones endurezcan más. Siempre le harás honor a tu nombre: renacimiento.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Bueno ya se dio a conocer la muerte del escuadrón de Levi en el anime. Realmente había comenzado a escribir esto cuando vi lo sucedido en el manga. Por alguna razón llore como una magdalena cuando ocurrió la escena con el padre (por eso la puse) además de las muertes de ellos. También me dio dolor como dibujo Hajime-sensei las expresiones de Levi. Fue en ese momento también cuando comencé oficialmente a rolear a Levi, me duele que hayan personas que piensen que es un insensible ): y bueno volviendo a lo que les decía, decidí no hacer este escrito, hasta el día de ayer solo tenía el primer párrafo. Me puse a trabajar en un fic Ereri y un one-shot de ellos(los cuales aún no he subido) pero el día de ayer mi inicio de face y los feels me invadieron así que decidí a terminarlo y subirlo.

Anteriormente se llamaría ''Le douleur du Sergent'' pero opte por ''Renacimiento'' ya que ese es el significado del nombre de Levi. Espero que les guste pese a lo corto y disculpen las faltas ortográficas. ¡Y con esto me uno al fandom de SnK de FF ;w;!

SEE YA!

Dato curioso: Para terminarlo de escribir, me inspire con el soundtrack: _Kip's Lights_, _Rupert Bear, I'll Always Go Back To That Church y Convento Di Sant' Anna_ de la película _The English Patient (_El compositor es_ Gabriel Yared)_. Por si gustan o tiene un tiempito, escúchenlas, son hermosas ;3;

Soy de las que decidieron seguir diciéndole al sargento ''Rivaille'' y usar ''Levi'' como apodo, por si acaso jeje.


End file.
